In The Rain
by A-Hug-For-You
Summary: FrUK, human names used. Arthur loves rain. It's one of his favourite things. The only thing he doesn't like is actually getting stuck outside in the rain. Francis, on the other hand loves the rain and being in it. Just, take a guess who's unlucky day it is. Go on. Take a guess.


_**Author's Note: **_**This is part 1 in my "Destroy My Friend and All Her Feelings" collection, so there will be more of these. Also, 2 week holidays have started so I'm hoping to update Dear Arthur a bit more so yeah. please review, it means a lot to me. thanks a bunch ^_^**

"This is all your fault frog." Arthur said miserably as he watched the rain which was bucketing down onto the dark pavement.

Francis turned his head slightly to look at Arthur who had suddenly broke the comfortable silence between them. "And how is this my fault? Do tell me Arthur."

"Every thing's your fault." Unlike Francis, he didn't turn to look at him while he spoke. Instead, he decided to keep his eyes locked firmly onto the rain. He loved rain, he did, he really did. But he hated being outside when it was raining. Being outside when it was raining stuck under and awning that was leaking slightly. Stuck under an awning that was leaking slightly, in the rain with Francis. Stuck under an awning that was leaking slightly, in the rain with Francis at 11 o'clock at night.

"You are the one who wanted to walk to the restaurant instead of taking the car." he replied, turning to fully face the grumpy Brit.

"We wouldn't have gone to the restaurant if you had just let me cook."

"I didn't feel like getting food poisoning."

Arthur glared at Francis once he'd said that. "My cooking isn't that bad. You're just tasteless."

"_I'm_ tasteless?" Francis scoffed, "_Me?_ I am not the one who over cooked rice _and _burnt the sauce and then ate it, without any problem whatsoever."

"It wasn't burnt or overcooked. It was just... Well done."

"You hesitated. And you and me have very different definitions of 'well done'."

"... No, I didn't hesitate, and shut up. My cooking is perfectly fine, thank you very much."

Francis turned away, not answering Arthur because he was done with their conversation. In reality though, he just didn't have a smart come back and chose not to reply.

Even though it was dark and it was raining, the streets, the buildings, the surrounding trees and other plants looked almost dazzling. Maybe it was the soft warm yellow lights of the streetlights that made the street glow. Francis had a sudden feeling to run in the rain, all the way back to their apartment.

And so he acted on that feeling. Grabbing Arthur's hand, he pulled him out from under the awning and into the street. The feeling of the rain was nice. It was much better than being under the awning of a shop anyway. It felt much more open and easier to breath.

0o0o0

When Francis turned away and didn't say anything, Arthur inwardly grinned. He took it as a sign that he won the argument, like he always did... Most of the time. Turning back to the street, he realised how calm it was. It wasn't usually this calm, even at this time of night. Maybe it was because of the rain. Everything always did seem calmer when it rained. In his opinion anyway.

He was too deep in his thoughts to notice Francis turn to him and reach for his hand, so it was a surprise to him when he was suddenly pulled from under the shelter into the open, cooler air. "Francis! What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Arthur yelled at him, more out of surprise than anger because it felt so much better than standing under the awning. It felt freer and more spacious. But he wasn't exactly going to tell Francis that. No, he was a little bit too proud for that.

Stopping in the middle of the street, Francis turned to look at Arthur a smile on his face. "The rain isn't going to stop any time soon so why don't we just go home now." He snaked an arm around Arthur's waist pulling him closer. "And anyway, being under that awning started to feel cramped, don't you agree mon cheri?"

Arthur hated to admit it, but Francis was right. The rain didn't show any signs of stopping soon and he just wanted to get home and crawl into bed. The awning had also gotten a bit cramped even though they were the only two people standing under the awning. Sighing inwardly to himself, he agreed.

Francis loosened his grip around his waist as he felt Arthur's arm wrap loosely around his own and the couple slowly started to walk back to their apartment, occasionally pushing the other, playfully, into a nearby puddle. By that time, they were both soaked to the bone, not that either of them cared that much anyway.

It wasn't that long, or at least it didn't feel that long to them, before they turned the corner onto their street. That was also about the time where Arthur had decided to trip on something – his feet most likely - sending both himself and Francis crashing to the ground. They both landed with a thump.

A couple of seconds after regaining his senses, he realised that he was currently pinned under Francis. "God dammit Francis, get the hell off of me!" Arthur shouted, trying to push him off himself. "You're heavy!"

"Non! I am not heavy and I now that you mention it, non I will not move." he replied stubbornly, only moving so he could be level with his face.

"You most certainly will mo-" he was cut off by Francis. Again.

"Mon cher, you shouldn't be shouting at the top of your lungs at this time of night. You wouldn't want to wake anyone up would you?"

"I don't give a damn if anyone wakes up! It'll be your fault anyway. You're the one refusing to get off of me!" he continued to shout as he tried to push Francis off him again.

"Well, maybe if you said please I would get off of you." he replied, smiling as innocently as he could.

Arthur stopped trying to push him off himself and looked up at Francis, sending him a look that basically meant 'seriously?' Once again, he found himself sighing inwardly to himself before saying, "Please."

"Please what?"

This time Arthur did sigh out loud. This was one of his many, many pet peeves. "Will you get off of me...Please."

"Okay, mon petit lapin." he said sweetly, quickly leaning down and capturing Arthur in a kiss. One that was passionate, full of emotion and made a kind of warmth spread in your chest. Francis slowly pulled away before getting back up to his feet and offering him a hand, which Arthur took.

Intertwining his finger's with Francis', he said tiredly, "Come on, let's go."

Francis hummed in agreement as the couple once again, began to walk back to their silent but warm apartment.


End file.
